Transparent conducting films (TCFs) are optically transparent and electrically conductive in thin layers. TCFs are widely used in many applications, such as being used in displays, solar cells, transistors, sensors and energy storage systems. New devices and emerging technologies are setting additional criteria for TCFs: in addition to good optical transmittance and electrical conductivity, it is desirable to have high chemical and thermal stability, compatibility with other functional components of devices, ease of integration in flexible electronics and being low-cost.
Currently, indium tin oxide (ITO) is the main material being used for TCFs applications. While ITO exhibits excellent electrical conductivity and high optical transmittance, ITO has a brittle structure as well as has poor compatibility with organic materials. Furthermore, the cost of ITO has been increasing due to the increasing cost of indium. As a result, ITO cannot satisfy all the requirements of the emerging device applications, such as having high chemical and thermal stability, compatibility with other functional components of devices, ease of integration in flexible electronics and being low-cost.
As a result, alternatives to ITO are required that can meet the requirements of these emerging device applications.